Neji's Gift
by Akan Itonami
Summary: Its Tentens birthday and she has nothing special planned, so she goes about the day doing her regular routine. Which includes mostly training with her team. Neji is oblivious to the fact its her birthday and gets angry when everyone comes to Tenten with g


**Neji's Gift.**

Its Tentens birthday and she has nothing special planned, so she goes about the day doing her regular routine. Which includes mostly training with her team. Neji is oblivious to the fact its her birthday and gets angry when everyone comes to Tenten with gifts.

I dont own naruto.

Here is yet another one shot.

Leave a review!

--

It was a good day so far, Tenten had gotten a good breakfast, and new sai's, which was thanks from her mother. Her father had given her a big hug, and told her he would have a surprise for her when she got home. Tenten said her goodbyes, and made her way down to her teams regular training spot. When she arrived Neji was already there.

"Hey Neji! You're here early" She called out as she came closer. Neji paused from his training,

"Hello Tenten" A few words were exchanged, then a few minuets later, they began sparring. Tenten was panting heavily, and Neji as well, but lighter than Tenten. She sat at the ground, still catching her breath when...

"Tenten! Here, have a towel!" Lee offered with a smile. Gai and Lee arrived just as they finished.

"Here, our beautiful flower, have a drink!" Gai also offered, handing Tenten a bottle of water. "Thanks, and please.. don't call me that."

"All right... Um... All right...My student!" Gai beamed.

"Er... It's Tenten." Tenten feeling awkward "And in case you also forgot, that's Neji!" Tenten pointed to Neji, who was just there standing.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Tenji." Tenten slapped her forehead, who would've thought that Gai forgot his own students. "It's Tenten, Gai-sensei." Lee beamed.

"Sorry, Tenten. But, if you need us, we'll be at the forest, me and Lee are going to feed some squirrels. Gai said, with a nice-guy pose, and he left with Lee.

"that's not weired at all" Tenten said as she watched them walk away.

"Don't you think so Neji?" Neji gave out a short reply,

"Yes"

Shrugging, Tenten chugged down her water bottle. When Sakura and Ino came in. "Hi, Tenten!" They greeted cheerfully. "How are you? Hey, we brought these for you!"

Ino gave Tenten a bouquet of flowers, and Sakura gave her a pack of lunch.

"I decided to give you flowers... and Forehead freak brought some lunch for you!" Ino said, with a glare whenever she turned to Sakura. "Thank You." She showed gratitude.

"Yeah, I brought you lunch because if Ino-pig did, you'll die." Sakura joshed. Ino scowled. "Bye, Tenten-chan! But if you need anything, I'll be in the shop."

Sakura grinned. "And I'll be with Sasuke-kun" Ino stood up, with a stomp.

"Don't you try making me jealous, because I don't like Sasuke anymore, anyway! I have Shika-kun, so I'm leaving!" Ino's face was flushed from being angry. "Heh heh, I was really planning that." Sakura muttered, as soon as Ino left. She too started to walk away. "Bye, Tenten-chan."

Tenten smiled with a wave. "Come on, Neji. Let's start again..." But before they could spar again...

"Hello, Tenten-san." Hinata greeted timidly.

"Oh, hi, Hinata-chan!" Tenten beamed.

"Here, I hope you like it." She said softly, Tenten got the oval-shaped package from Hinata's delicate hands. Tenten unwrapped it, and gasped. "Thank you, Hinata-chan!" She smiled brightly.

Hinata also smiled, and left with a: "goodbye. Hope you have a nice day."

"Do you believe it, Neji? Hinata gave me scrolls!" Tenten smiled, as she turned. But.. her smile faded when she saw that look on his face.

"What?" She asked, Neji stood there... frowning at Tenten, and he looked really angry.

"Don't 'what' me, Tenten. What's going on?" Neji stated with a frustrated look.

"... You mean you don't know?" Tenten asked.

Neji scowled even more. It was silent for a while when... She began to chuckled, and then laugh! LAUGH!

This made Neji even more annoyed.

"Neji, you're my very best friend, and you don't know?" Tenten continued to guffaw. Moments later, she got over her laughing business.

"Neji, it's my birthday!" His jaw hanged open. "I can't believe you forgot it!" Tenten added, still with a smile. She wouldn't care if Neji forgot anyway.

"It is?" He asked with a foolish look printed at his face.

"Yeah, it is!" Tenten tried hard not to laugh, the look on his face is priceless!

"... I didn't get you something..." He frowned. "It's all right!" She answered.

"Not it isn't." Neji shook his head, stupidly. With a sigh, Neji said, "Lets take a break" then we went and leaned on a tree, clearly thinking. Tenten sat back down on the ground and had some of her lunch, and looked over her scroll she had got. Some minutes later Tenten got up and walked over to Neji, "We done taking a break now?" she asked. Neji opened his eyes and said. "I got you a gift."

Tenten tilted her head to the side. "Wha-...?" But before she can continue.

A pair of lips had pressed against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, as he parted away with a smirk. "That will do." He turned, and left, leaving a dumb-founded Tenten.

She smiled. "I think that would be the best gift for this day. Definitely." She said to herself and she too left.


End file.
